Mary Jane Paul
Mary Jane Paul is a TV news anchor for Satellite News Channel. She is the daughter of Helen Patterson and Paul Patterson, Sr., the sister of Patrick Patterson and Paul Patterson, Jr. and the aunt of Niecy Patterson. She had relationships with Andre Daniels, a married man and David Paulk. Biography Mary Jane was apparently cheated on. Mary Jane arrived at Lisa's home and tried calling out for her while banging on her door. When she did not answer, Mary Jane broke a window near the door and opened it from the inside by reaching her hand through the glass, cutting her hand in the process. When she found Lisa, she was unresponsive. Mary Jane took her by the waist and led her into the bathroom as she regained consciousness. She remained with her as officers arrived and made her cinnamon rolls in her kitchen, which Lisa awoke to the following day. When the pair speak, Mary Jane tells Lisa to next time call her before "the storm rolls in." Mary Jane was thanked by Lisa and returned home. There, she greeted David, who noticed her cut but was told by Mary Jane not to worry about it since it was not that deep. She answered questions by David about Lisa until the pair moved around the house with intentions to physically become intimate. Andre arrived at the house and both Mary Jane and David saw him. Mary Jane insisted that she had not made plans for anyone to come see her and upon seeing Andre step out of his car as David confronted him, became fearful they would have a confrontation. She watched Andre leave after meeting David without any conflict and acted when David returned in the house as though she had not seen anything. David offered her tickets to accompany him to a concert. She danced around confirming whether or not she would go with him with questions until he jokingly threatened that he would take the tickets "off the table" if she asked him another. She was then called by her mother Helen, who told her of her father Paul's outing, as well as that of Patrick and Tracy, who she referred to as the woman he dates. She took problem with this and suggested that her mother refer to the mother of her son's child by her name. When she tried to rush off the phone with her, promising to call her back, Helen explained that she needed someone to drive her to the doctor that day and it was Mary Jane's turn. Mary Jane explained that she and Patrick had switched, so that he would be taking her that day and Mary Jane would do so the following week. She hung up on her mother abruptly and David declined any further time together, since their time had already been reduced, but asked her to contact him later on. She was on the phone with Kara when the latter claimed that Charlie had been fired. She was then approached by Andre, who tried talking to her despite her refusal to. She voiced her dissatisfaction with learning of his wife and children, as well as with him in general. Once he helped her get her seatbelt, she drove away. At a meeting for her job she learned of Kara's son Max's residual. When speaking to Mark, she tried to convince him that coming out as a homosexual would not garner enough attention, despite his hopes that it would. She spoke to Kara briefly, about Hurricane Kenny and recommended that Lindsay Holmes cover it, before Lance brought Avery Daniels in, who claimed to be a big fan of her. She was able to get Lance away by saying he did not have to "babysit" them and denied having a continued relationship with Andre, though his calls to her proved otherwise. Therefore, she had Avery to take a seat and closed the door behind them. Avery asked her questions about her sex life with Andre and she tried to relate to her. After Avery went to the restroom, Mary Jane was called by Helen and while speaking to her mother on the phone, she conducted a Google search of Andre Daniels, sarcastically praising her when learning she had met President Barack Obama. She reported Hurricane Kenny after being approached by Kara to start and after being joined by Bill Laskola and Lou Arlington, spoke with Harry and Barbara Shelton. When the pair were confronted by the hurricane and their camera went off, after having conducted an interview with them, Mary Jane reacted angrily. Kara tried praising her and claiming they had saved lives with potentially showing their demises, but Mary Jane believed they had used them. After this, she contacted David and mentioned the possibility of coming to meet him. After he revealed that he could not since he was going to see a woman, she hung up on him, but called him back and asked if they had sex. When he confirmed this, she was disgusted to discover that he had been having sex with her and the other woman at the same time, but David mentioned Andre. Mary Jane admitted to having dated him, but claimed the pair had never had sex. After this, she called to check on Lisa and then while driving saw a billboard for her show. She went to the gym where Andre and her both exercised and while she was preparing to take a shower, he approached her. She seized the opportunity to ask of the naked pictures she speculated he had on his phone, which he denied, as well as giving her his password, though he eventually gave it to her. She used the password and became emotional looking at pictures of his family. Andre removed her cap that would have protected her hair had she chosen to take a shower and then took her accessory out of her hair. They moved over into a corner, where no one could see them thanks to a blind and started to make out. They reached a point in the sexual encounter where both started removing articles of clothing, starting with Mary Jane, who was only donning a single towel. After this, they began having sexual intercourse. When confronted by David over the sperm storage, she proved hesitant to answer him and unwilling to confirm if she had it, but confessed by telling him where she had stored the sperm when he started searching through her refrigerator for it. David wanted her to take a pregnancy test, which she refused and the pair had a conversation. Personality Mary Jane did not believe in the values of affairs or in treating other aspects of the lives of the men she was involved with, such as their family, as being insignificant. This caused the breakdown in her relationship with Andre, as he was not truthfully to her about his own personal life apart from her. She was dominant in sexual relations, as she claimed to Avery Daniels to have all of her men perform cunnilingus on her, a requirement, as she called it. Mary Jane had some values that were above the traditional views of those associated in her workplace. She took great offense at the potential airing of Hurricane Kenny and Harry and Barbara Shelton's role in it because she believed the network had used them to garner views, which put her at odds with her longtime friend Kara. She was not above putting herself in danger for others, as she did so to help her friend Lisa and wounded herself in the process. Relationships Andre Daniels Mary Jane began a relationship with Andre Daniels prior to learning of his wife and children. She and Andre would date by going to see films and attending his marketing events. After learning of his family, she began trying to see him less. She also suspected that he had nude photographs of her on his phone before he gave it to her. After this, the pair had sex at a gym they were both members of. David Paulk Mary Jane started seeing David Paulk. She treaded carefully her relationship with him and Andre, in particular when the pair met each other. Though she believed he thought nothing of the encounter, David believed she had slept with him previously, given that he knew the password to her home's gate. Mary Jane was upset with him for dating both her and another woman at the same time. Trivia She is portrayed by Gabrielle Union. Category:Main characters